Usagi's adventures
by Inetta
Summary: Un jeune lapin hybride nommé Tsusagi se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, il y fait une étrange rencontre... Ou plusieurs? oO
1. Usagi and Neko

Coucou ! Vous n'en avez pas encore marre ? De moi j'entends, parce que vous êtes mal barré sinon. X)

Comme qu'il parait que je suis une sorcière… _**A deviné un truc auquel personne ne pensait et s'est fait traiter de sorcière.**_

_**Et que je l'ai raconté à Splash Boum…**_

J'ai souligné Sorcière Pro-Yaoïste alors…

Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais faire apparaitre un Tsuna en usagi (lapin) et un Hibari en neko (chat) pour du rire. _**Et bah elle a de la chance (ou pas) je l'ai prise au sérieux et j'avais quelques minutes à tuer. Téhéhéhé~**_

Que son vœu soit exaucé !~ _**Demain c'est férié, demain c'est férié !~ __\(^o^)___ \(^o^)/ _(^o^)/ **_

Bonne digestion !_ **Oui je vais miamer et tout le monde s'en tape =p**_

* * *

Usagi and Neko

_*...*_

_~**Pof**~_

_*!*  
_

Un jeune lapin l'air étrangement humain apparut, comme par magie, de nulle part, au milieu d'une forêt dense, il eut l'air bien confus, il semblait... Perdu.

« Héééé? Mais où je suis? » Formula lentement l'être juvénile.

Le silence lui répondit.

« J'ai peur… »

En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut non loin de là ce qui semblait être une créature également hybride mais de la famille des chats, ainsi, bien que timidement, il la salua :

« Bonjour… »

« … » La bête semblait le jauger.

« Pourrais-tu me dire où je suis ? S'il te plait.»

« Nya. Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? » Répondit la grande bête se désintéressant dès à présent de lui.

« Ah, bon… » Soupira l'être aux longues oreilles un brin découragé.

Après un long silence, il reprit.

« Je suis Tsusagi. »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, se léchant indifféremment la patte tout en regardant ailleurs.

« Et… Et toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Dis… Tu veux être mon ami ? » Lui demanda timidement le petit animal.

« Non. »

Une réponse aussi sèche et rapide choqua le jeune Tsusagi, le rendant de ce fait bien triste.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi serais-je ton ami ? » Demanda le grand chat l'air hautain.

« Tu me dirais ton nom comme ça... » Répondit le lapinou la larme à l'oeil.

« Hibaneko. » Répondit simplement le félin.

« Je suis heureux ! Partageons la carotte de l'amitié ! » Lança joyeusement la petite tête brune.

« Je ne mange pas de carotte. » Répliqua hautainement la bête noire.

« Tu manges quoi alors ? » S'enquit l'anxieux.

Le fauve lança un regard brillant en direction de Tsusagi, l'observant à présent de façon réellement directe.

« Tu me fais peur Hibaneko… »

Le dénommé se rapprocha lentement de la petite bête répondant ainsi :

« Les petits rongeurs… Je les mords à mort.»

« On est ami non ? »

« Non. » Répondit l'interrogé avant de lui mordre le cou.

« Est-ce que tu vas me manger ? » Le questionna de nouveau le lapin, maintenant en pleure.

« Non. » Répéta le chat lui léchant la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? » Sonda le lapin à présent un peu moins inquiet.

« Je te croque. » Conclut le prédateur en saisissant rapidement l'autre_ carotte_ du pauvre Tsusagi.

« Ah ! »

_**THE END**_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA ! XD

Comment ça que je me suis pas foulée ? _**Scrogneugneu**_

Fin breeeeef.

J'espère que ça vous a fait passer un bon (petit) moment, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler si c'est le cas ^^

PS : Oui je sais c'était _vraiment_ court ^^, mais c'était pour le fun, la détente, le plaisir d'un _scenario** pabetequémêmepamimi**_~ _**Le dernier "mot" était ironique lol**_

Je ne mange ni ne croque personne _** Contrairement à Hibaneko…**_


	2. Usagi and Iguru

Ah… Quelle bonne grâce mat' ~

Nan ! Me demandez par pourquoi j'ai fais une suite ! Elle venu toute seule ! Elle m'a pas demandé mon avis ! XD _**Du coup j'ai changé le titre hahaha**_

Enfin c'est pas plus long que l'autre (ou à peine) et toujours pour le fun. ^_ -

_**Une histoire plus ou moins parallèle se prépare d'ailleurs, si vous avez du pot et moi pas mal au doigt vous l'aurez ce soir ^^**_

Thanks girls ! Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu !

Avec plaisir MaliciaRoxasSasuke tu m'en vois vraiment ravie ^_-

Metherland… _Je suis ta mère ! HAHAHAHA !_ Bon ok je sors, je recommence : Merci ^^ elle essai de me distancer mais je la lâche pas d'une semelle, j'espère aussi que la force sera avec toi X)

Et ouais ma Slash j'ai osé et c'est cadeau, s'ta faute**s'toujours de ta faute ! =p** (Aaaaah ça y est j'arrive à peine et y a ma boite de spammer =p LOL à tout à l'heure =3)

* * *

Usagi and Iguru

A son réveil, Tsusagi se trouva de nouveau seul, au milieu d'une plaine mais toujours dans l'étrange forêt. Où était donc passé son nouvel _ami_ ? Celui avec lequel il avait partagé autre chose qu'une carotte…

Tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé était apparemment un prodigieux mal de dos.

Soudain, interrompant ses réflexions, un rire étrange se fit entendre.

_Kufufufufufu~_

Quand ce son parvint à ses oreilles, l'animal ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter, qu'est ce que c'était ? Cela ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sortit des buissons un être mi humain mi aigle, sa distinction étant de ailes impressionnantes.

« Bonjour adorable petit lapin. » Lança frugalement la nouvelle apparition.

« Qu-qui es tu ? » Demanda le jouvenceau quelque peu effrayé.

« Kufufu… La politesse implique que tu répondes d'abord à mon salut, mignon petit lapin. » Ajouta nonchalamment l'inconnu, qui de ce fait, ne dévoila pas son nom.

« Bon-Bonjour… » Dit finalement le lapin de façon plus que réservée.

« Fu~ Vraiment adorable… Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda la bête imposante en humant l'air autour de ce dernier.

« Tsusagi… »

« Et que fais tu ici ? Tout seul dans cette grande forêt ? »

« Je crois que je suis perdu… » Confia la tête brune penaude.

« Uhu~, je vois. Voudrais tu que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin ? » Proposa naturellement sa nouvelle connaissance.

«N-Non merci… » Répondit la jeune bête quelque peu tremblante.

Le lapin ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet être mettait ses sens en alerte, son instinct de survit lui disait de ne pas rester trop longtemps en compagnie de l'aigle.

« Pourquoi dont ? » Demanda le volatile humant une fois encore l'odeur du rongeur brun.

« Ma maman… M'a toujours dis de ne pas suivre les inconnus ! »

« Bien, tu as gagné, je me présente Mukiguru. Me suivras-tu maintenant ?»

N'ayant plus d'argument d'opposition, Tsusagi suivit finalement l'être ailé, durant leur marche, curieux, il l'interrogea :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette forêt ? »

« Kufufufu~. J'y vis voyons. »

« Comment fais-tu pour te repérer ? »

« L'habitude je suppose. Je vole sinon.» Répondit frivolement l'hybride adolescent.

« Tu as des parents ? »

« Kufufu… Tu es bien bavard d'un coup, tu n'as plus peur ? » Demanda la tête bleu nuit, un brin amusée, se tournant vers lui.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Dit lentement le lapinou.

« Poursuivons. »

L'aigle se retourna enfin et ils purent reprendre leur marche, ils progressèrent encore quelques temps et au bout d'un moment atteignirent ce qui devait être un trou creusé dans la roche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un tunnel qui te mènera en dehors de la forêt, la ville la plus proche se trouve de l'autre coté. »

Tsusagi jaugea le tunnel et crû apercevoir une lumière au bout.

« Merci… Merci beaucoup Mukiguru ! » Dit finalement le lapin plein de reconnaissance.

« Kufufu…A ton service petit lapin… » Sourit le remercié.

« Je crois que je me suis trompé à ton sujet, pardon d'avoir été aussi méfiant.» Confia le repentant.

« Kufufufufu~ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon lapin... » Les lèvres de l'oiseau s'étirèrent un peu plus.

« Accepte cette carotte en remerciement. » Lança ce dernier de son sourire le plus adorable.

« Fu~ Je préférerais prendre autre chose en remerciement… »

Le sourire de la bête s'était profondément agrandit, lui donnant un air franchement malicieux, alors qu'elle plongeait sur lui, le tenant ainsi.

« Tu voulais juste me piéger tranquillement en fait… » Dit tristement l'être aux longues oreilles.

« De la meilleurs façon qui soit… » Susurra l'aigle d'un air lubrique attrapant une de ces mêmes oreilles.

« C-Comment ça ? S'il te plait ne me mange pas…» L'implora le pauvre jouvenceau.

« Je ne te mangerais pas. » Entonna le taquin.

« V-Vraiment ? » S'enquit l'hybride plein d'espoir.

« Oui… C'est toi qui me mangera. » Dit langoureusement le prédateur.

« Mais… Je ne veux pas te manger ! Je suis végétarien moi… !» S'exclama le lapin surprit.

« Kufufufufufufu~. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Tu recevra **ma** _carotte. » _

« Mais… Quelle… ? Ah ! »

_**FIN**_

* * *

MWUAHAHAHA ! Nan mais comment ça j'ai l'esprit mal tourné ?

Il est juste tordu s'pas pareil ! XD

J'espère que ça aura été sympa, moi ça m'a amusé de l'écrire huhuhuhu~ ^^

PS: Désolé demoiselles, Mukuro était bien un loup au début, c'est le pire, ça a dû se ressentir à sa façon d'agir, seulement... C'est un aigle à cause de mon histoire parallèle que je vous recommanderais de lire à sa sortie HAHAHAHAHA _**Coup de pub monstre lol**_


	3. Usagi and Inu

Recoucou… ^^ _**Ouais revoici la chieuse**_

LA nuit appartient à celle qui se lève tard HAHAHA !_ **J'aurai aimé en être mais me suis levée tôt, je suis juste pas sortie du lit…**_

Je ne pensais pas faire le chapitre aussi vite mais je me suis retrouvée à taper plus vite que mon ombre… oO

J'ai une chanson pour vous en fin de chapitre Chanson d'une sorcière pro-Yaoïste, vous vous reconnaitrez probablement un petit peu (BEAUCOUP ?) dedans, j'ai eu envie de la partager parce que mince quoi ! XD _**J'en vois quelques une qui devrait aimer =p**_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Usagi and Inu

!~~!

« Oh, je sens un chat sauvage en approche… » Dit un Mukiguru maintenant plus que repu.

Effectivement, Hibaneko sortit rapidement de l'ombre, il les aura sans doute pistés et retrouvés, il observa silencieusement les deux êtres.

« Kufufufu~. Un délicieux chat que voici… Veux-tu festoyer avec nous ? »

« C'est ma proie. » Répondit sèchement le félin.

« Tu n'aimes pas partager ? »

« Nya ! Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux prédateurs commencèrent à ses battre oubliant quelque peu de surveiller Tsusagi; ce dernier en profita donc pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

^-y-^  
_(s(s_ ( /(='.'=)\ ) _s)s)_  
' (")_(") '

**_Fwish**_

Dans sa panique, le lapin retourna dans les bois, il courut si vite qu'il ne prit le temps de marquer ses repères, finalement, il s'arrêta près d'un énième arbre et se lamenta.

Ce Mukiguru s'était bien moqué de lui, maintenant qu'il était assis il sentait bien trop la douleur, l'être aux longues oreilles décida ainsi de se relever marchant dans une direction inconnue de lui même.

^-y-^  
S= ( /(='.'=)\ ) =3  
' (")_(") '

Après avoir marché près d'une petite heure, le petit animal tomba sur un chien d'argent métissé, fatigué d'errer sans but et visiblement affamé –il avait perdu son stock de carotte dans la course-, Tsusagi décida de tenter sa chance.

« Euuuh… Excuse-moi… »

« Quoi ? » Répondit brusquement le chien.

« Bonjour… Désolé, je… J'aimerais retrouver mon chemin et j'ai un peu faim… »

« Et tu penses que je vais te nourrir ? »

« Non, pardon, je… Je… » Le lapin, s'étant fait crier dessus derechef, fondit en larme.

^-y-^  
( /(T . T)\ )  
' (")_(") '

_…_

« Non. Ne pleure pas ! » Paniqua le canidé, se sentant clairement coupable d'avoir répondu aussi violemment.

« Mais… Snif… »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je… Je… Suis… Perdu et… Snif…J'ai… Rencontré…D-Des gens bizarres. Un… Sniiiiiif… M'a croqué et l'autre… M'a fait gouter un… Un type de carottes que je… Ne connaissais pas ! Et… Et… M-Même pas au bon endroit…UWAAAAAAAAAAAA...» Le jouvenceau craqua complètement face à toutes ces informations remémorées.

« Du calme, c'est fini. » Répondit le chien argenté, bien que ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le petit être voulait dire, il se mit à lui tapoter maladroitement la tête lui offrant sa queue touffue comme mouchoir.

« Merci… Snif.» Dit la tête brune, reconnaissante en séchant ses larmes.

« Ca va mieux ? »

L'interrogé se contenta de hocher la tête gardant celle-ci baissée en toute fin.

Le canin, observant maintenant attentivement son interlocuteur pouvait comprendre que certains aient pu le chahuter et l'aient même trouvé à « croquer » -il ne pensait pas si bien dire d'ailleurs-, dans son cas il avait juste une terrible envie de le cal… Protéger.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Tsu… Tsusagi. » Répondit le garçon toujours sur la réserve.

« Je suis Gokinu. »

Après un silence étrangement gêné, il reprit :

« Bon… Euh… Si on te trouvait quelque chose à manger ? »

Le lapin brun leva finalement la tête le regard plein d'espérance, puis ayant l'éclair d'un souvenir son expression se fit plus surprise.

^-y-^  
( /(**O**'.'**O**)\ )  
' (")_(") '

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'sais pas… Qu'est ce que tu manges d'habitude ? » Demanda le molosse entamant ses déplacements.

Le petit eut un doute et ne répondit pas comme réfléchissant tout en le suivant.

« T'es un lapin, donc des légumes non ? »

« Oui… »

« Bah allons en chercher. Deux secondes je dois aller au petit coin. » Conclut Gokinu en écartant un autre feuillage.

« D'accord. Quel genre de légume ? » Le garçon se retourna fermant ainsi les yeux.

« C'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? J'suis un chien j'te rappelle. Laisse-moi faire pipi en paix! » S'irrita légèrement le gaillard.

« D-désolé ! » S'excusa le lapin qui d'un geste irréfléchi plaqua les mains contre ses oreilles.

« C'est rien, je devrais pas m'emporter comme ça. Alors t'as faim ou pas ? »

« Oui, vraiment… » Répliqua lentement l'affamé.

« Cool parce que je crois que je t'ai trouvé quelque chose, il me semble que les lapins aiment bien ça. » Sourit le canin bien heureux d'avoir déniché quelque chose pour son nouveau protégé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda avec enthousiasme le rongeur brun alors que son estomac gargouillant faisait écho.

« Une carotte. »

« Non ! Pas la carotte ! » Fit l'alarmé, attrapant ses longues oreilles et filant à toute vitesse.

« HEIN ? »

^-y-^  
/,(**o** . **O**),\  
-=m=m**=***

' (")_(") '

_**FIN**_

* * *

…

LOL

J'sais, j'sais… Qu'est ce que je peux dire ? **J'vous ai emmerdé avec mes dessins de lapin hein ? X) ***

Je me suis amusé, j'trouve même que j'ai été cool avec la pauvre bête XD.

Et j'ai PAS été perverse ! _**Quoique… Tout est relatif ma foi…**_

Chanson d'une sorcière Pro-Yaoïste :

Voici une chanson by me sur les airs de l'assasymphonie de Mozart l'opéra rock _**Je ne suis pas très chanson françaises mais celle là passe et j'ai eu l'inspiration LOL**_

Cette nuit  
Intenable insomnie  
Ma lubie me guette  
J'écris ce que je suis

Je subis  
Ce grain de malice  
Qui me scie la tête  
Perversion démunie

Elle me dit  
T'écrira des yaoi  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne les chaînes  
Des sèmes

Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie  
Aux perversions  
Je tâche par dépit  
Ce que j'écris  
Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie  
Et aux yaoi  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout homooophobe !

La sadique tapit dans mon esprit  
Aide les perverses  
Sans répit, me délivre

Je soutiens l'intenable hérésie  
Qui ronge mon être  
Je peux l'admettre  
L'admettre

Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie  
Aux perversions  
Je tâche par dépit  
Ce que j'écris  
Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie  
Et aux yaoi  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout homooophobe !

Pleurent les ukes de ma vie  
La violence de mes envies  
Chiffonnée yaoïste

Désopilant semi-faux  
J'écris sans toucher le beau  
Mon talent sonne sot

Je noie mon ennui  
Dans l'écrit de fanfic  
J'exprime ma folie  
Dans la pire comédie

Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie (la sorcellerie !)  
Aux perversions (Aux perversions !)  
Je tâche par dépit  
Ce que j'écris  
Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie  
Et aux yaoi  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout homophobe

Je voue mes fics  
A la sorcellerie (la sorcellerie !)  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout homooooooophobe !

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Alors autant la mettre~

Pas mal hein ? Et si je l'enregistrais? LOL_**J'suis pas connue pour mes talents de casserole si ça peut vous rassurer… Si si ! ^^ Ouais bon je me tais**_


	4. Usagi and Inubis

**Holi hoy ! **

Bah alors ? J'ai fais fuir combien de personnes avec mon chant de la « saucière » ? LOL (Avouez que vous l'avez survolé je vous mangerais pas tout de suite =p)

C'était pas prévu ! _**Comme toutes mes sorties ** _^^ Mais tant que j'y suis hein. =p _** Vous pourrez pas m'appeler rad__**Inetta **__en tout cas ! XD **_

PS 1 : Conseil : Mangez des pommes !

**PS 2 :** L'univers alternatif dont je vous avais parlé est sorti~ Sous le nom de… Xanxus's Whims ! \o/ Ohohohoh… Oui je sais que vous y êtes allée… ! _LOL si vous pouviez juste me le signaler^^,que je sache si ça intéresse someone there~ ? XD _C'est mon plaisir après le chocolat._ **Yeux du chat potté **_

PS 3 : Ils étaient pas mimi les lapins de la dernière fois ? Oups… Y en a encore~

* * *

Usagi and Inu[bis]

Après avoir couru de toutes ses forces, Tsusagi s'arrêta bien essoufflé; après un court instant, il huma une bonne odeur de cuisson végétale, puis dirigé par son estomac, il suivit la fragrance.

^-y-^  
_(?(Snif snif._ ( /(='.'=)\ ) _Snif snif.)?)_  
(.(. ' (")_(") ' .).)

Il arriva finalement à un feu sur lequel cuisaient des champignons, le lapin déglutit bruyamment; il n'y avait personne autour mais cela avait bien dû être fait par quelqu'un…. Que faire ?

« J'ai faim… » Soupira le pauvre petit.

Sa conduite étant dictée par cette dernières, l'animal décida de sortir de sa cachette et de voir si le responsable de ce repas pouvait lui donner un ou deux champignons; en s'approchant il aperçut un être mi humain mi canin comme le précédent mais à la chevelure noir et au teint halé. Celui-ci leva justement la tête et le remarqua; paniqué, Tsusagi pivota rapidement commençant à s'enfuir pour ne parvenir qu'à trébucher sur une racine d'arbre un peu trop longue.

/b) ^-y-^ (d\  
(b(°T ( /(_**O**_'.'_**O**_)\ ) T°)d)  
* ' (")_(") '*

« Hahaha! Allons allons il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça. Tu t'es fais mal p 'tit lapin ? »

« Oui… » Souffla tristement celui qui venait de tomber.

« Où ça ? » S'enquit le chien.

« Là… » Dit doucement le blessé en montrant le micro bobo sur son genoux.

« Attends une seconde. »

Le canidé noir se saisit de la jambe du concerné, qui sursauta puis se mit à trembler.

« N'ai pas peur va, dans une seconde tu ne sentiras plus rien. »

Sur ces mots, il posa sa langue sur l'écorchure enlevant le sang présent et atténuant la douleur.

« Là ! Alors ça va un peu mieux ? »

« Un petit peu… » De le jeune ado hésitant.

« Douleur envole toi ! » Chantonna le soigneur improvisé, en tendant sa main vers le genou blessé puis au ciel.

« Et là ? »

« Ca… Ca va mieux. » Sourit enfin le jeune animal.

« Tant mieux alors ! » Rit sa nouvelle connaissance.

L'estomac de l'être doté de longues oreilles, choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler son omniprésence.

« Hahahaha ! Je vois que tu as faim, viens, partageons le repas ! »

« T-Tu es sûr ? Ce sont tes champignons après tout… » Hésita le lapin, d'avantage pour politesse que par envie.

« Sûr à 100% ! » Répliqua le chien, l'asseyant sur un rocher près du feu et lui donnant un champignon au bout d'une branche.

Le gamin portait l'aliment à ses lèvres quand il fut interrompu par son fournisseur :

« Attention c'est chaud, je soufflerais dessus si j'étais toi. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Il souffla donc doucement sur l'aliment et l'entama… Que c'était bon.

Vraisemblablement meilleurs que les carottes…

Et par carottes il entendait, ce qu'il avait décidé d'appeler …

Les carottes mutantes.

^-y-^  
_(~_ ( /(='.'=)\ ) _~)_  
(~ ' (")_(") ' ~)

...

A son deuxième champignon, remerciant encore son bienfaiteur, il lança finalement :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ah oui j'oubliais ! Je suis Yamaminu mais tu peux m'appeler Takinu si tu trouves ça trop long ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?»

« Tsusagi. »

« Super ! »

« Tu… Trouves ? »

« Bah oui ! J'vais t'appeler Tsusa ! »

« HEY ! Qui t'as permis d'être aussi familier avec lui ! » Gueula une voix qui semblait se rapprocher.

« Oh ? Gokinu ! Ça faisait un bail ! »

« M'approche pas ! T'as pas intérêt à l'engraisser pour mieux le bouffer ! »

« Me quoi ? » S'exclama le lapin un peu plus inquiet.

« Hahaha. T'en fais pas va, je mange pas les lapins hybrides moi. »

« Tu manges les lapins tout court alors ? C'est ça ! » Soudain désintéressé, le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers son objectif qui s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège, se demandant sans doute si il devait partir ou rester.

_(?(?_ ^-y-^ _?) ?)_  
_Partir ? (?( ?( ?_ ( /(**U**'.'**U**)\ ) _?) ?) ?) Rester ?_  
_(?( ?_ ' (")_(") ' _?) ?)_

« Bah pourquoi t'as filé comme ça ? T'aime pas les carottes ? » Demanda Gokinu au rongeur.

« Si… Mais… »

« Tiens. » Fit il en lui donnait la carotte.

« Alors… ! C'était une carotte normal ? » S'étonna le timide.

« Des anormales ? Tu parles de celles qui poussent avec des formes bizarres ? » Demanda le chien argenté bien intrigué se grattant ainsi la tête.

Le questionné secoua la tête en signe de forte négation.

« Alors quoi ? »

« De celles qui poussent sur les gens… Les carottes mutantes. » Ajouta difficilement Tsusagi.

« J'étais pas au courant… » Souffla la bête grisette.

« Avant… Moi non plus… » Compléta l'animal rougissant ainsi.

Gokinu ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son protégé virait à la cerise ? Il ne pensa pas utile de lui poser la question.

« Bon chère confrère ! Que dirais-tu de manger avec nous ? »

« J'suis l'confrère de personne et surtout pas le tient ! » S'énerva bien vite le gaillard.

« Allez quoi.» Insista le chien souriant, s'approchant et lui tendant un champignon.

« NON ! » Répondit violemment le réclamé, repoussant la proposition et le personnage avec, mais en faisant cela, par maladresse, il lui tomba dessus les précipitant tout deux à terre.

« Mon champignon est tout tiède maintenant… » Dit Takinu le regard inopinément sérieux.

« Tu veux dire tout sale ! Et pas la peine de te fâcher, j'en voulais pas !»

« Je parlais pas de celui là… J'ai l'impression que le tiens est pire. » S'amusa le rieur, léchant à présent la paupière de son congénère, et ce sous le regard médusé de Tsusagi.

« Hum… LA… LA FERME ! MAIS LACHEUH MOI ! » Tenta de se dégager Gokinu .

« Hahaha ! Désolé Tsusa, c'est la période de ch… »

« … ! »

! ( |_ .-y-. _| ) !  
`-,(**O**'.'**O**),- '  
(")_(")

_**FIN**_

* * *

HAHAHAHA… Hem… Je me demande jusqu'à quand je vais encore traumatiser le pauvre Tsusagi…

Mais non, en fait c'est pas moi ! XD

C'est Yamaminu cette fois _**Même si Gokinu l'aide drôlement…**_

_(Le visage du dernier lapin faisait très… WTF ? Les noreilles en l'air c'était un défi fun pour l'andouillette que je joue parfois. ^^ )_

_**Bon essayez au moins de répondre à ça… Combien d'entre vous me prennent pour une folle ? =p**_

_Ou sont assez fous pour lire les trucs en dehors des traits gris… XD_

_**Souffle pour remplacer les bruitages x) **_


	5. Usagi and Sufinkusu

Haya ! Euh non…-Saleté de clavier- Je voulais dire :

Heya ! What's up people ? *_* _**S' prend pour une rock star.**_ (Si vous connaissez cette chanson je vous applaudis~ ^^)

_Random :_ Je sais pas quel chakra j'ai ouvert, mais il veut pas se refermer… oO

Buena lecturidad~ ^^

PS1 : Merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu être honnête avec moi ! _**Bilan: Je suis donc folle mais pas tant que ça vu qu'il y en a d'autres...**_ XD Réponse plus bas ^_-

PS Conseil : Toujours tirer la chasse!

**PS 2 :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai bientôt mes exams donc je posterais peut être des _machintrucmuches_ que j'ai quasi finis (le week-end) mais autrement je posterais le 1er au plus tard…~ =)

* * *

Usagi and Sufinkusu

!~~!

« Hahaha ! Désolé de t'avoir surpris Tsusa, mais ça pouvait plus attendre. » Lança le premier chien.

« Euh… »

« SURPRIS ? SURPRIS ? Tu l'as traumatisé ! » S'énerva le second.

« Il faut être deux pour ce sport, et t'étais quand même bien dedans. » Lui dit gaiement Yamaminu.

« LA F.E.R.M.E. ! » Gueula Gokinu.

Il regarda tristement le petit être qui semblait un peu sonné et lui dit:

« Désolé que tu aies dû voir ça… J'ai honte de t'avoir montré un spectacle pareil… Tu m'en veux ? »

« C'est… C'est pas de ta faute, je n'arrivais plus à bouger les pattes… » Soupira Tsusagi, qui blasé, avait maintenant beaucoup de questions.

_Croquer?_ ^-y-^ _Croquer?_  
_Carottes? Champignons?_ ( /(u'.'u)\ )_Champignons? Carottes?_  
_Péquoi de chaleur?_ ' (")_(") ' _Péquoi de chaleur?_

Seulement, il n'osait pas les poser…

« Imbécile de Yamaminu ! »

« Hahaha. Désolé désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois ! ET ARRÊTE DE RIREUH ! »

Cette fois ?

^-y-^  
( /( è . é )\ )  
' (")_(") '

_Je vais… !_

Alors que le lapinou saisissait son courage à deux mains pour s'exprimer, une voix qui lui était familière se fit entendre.

_Kufufufufufu… Comme on se retrouve mon adorable petit lapin._

« AAAH ? » S'écria le désigné.

^ -y- ^  
? ( /(**T**'O'**T**)\ ) ?  
' (")_(") '

Mukiguru apparut, comme par enchantement, juste à coté de lui.

« Que ce que tu lui veux le Sphinx ? »

« Moi ? Fu~. Rien de bien spécial voyons… » Répondit d'un air malicieux le nouveau venu.

« Qu-Quoi ? C'est un S-Sphinx ? P-Pas un aigle ? » Demanda le jeune Tsusagi, bien étonné et maintenant tremblant de crainte.

^-y-^  
((! ((? ( /(**O** . **o**)\ ) ?)) !))  
((,((, ' (")_(") ' ,)),))

_C'est… Un sphinx?_

« Mon flair ne me trompe jamais ! » Lança fièrement Gokinu.

« Kufufufufu~. Je n'ai jamais dis être un aigle… »

« E-Et ton nom alors ? » Demanda peureusement le lapin.

« Ma génitricréatrice. »

« Géniquoi… ? »

« Elle a du vouloir omettre que mon paternel était un mêlé lion. »

« Hahaha ! N'empêche que tu caches bien ta queue et tes oreilles toi… »

« C'est vrai je ne les vois pas… Où sont-elles ? » Se demanda Tsusagi.

« Ca évite les questions ennuyeuses. » Dit sarcastiquement le sphinx.

« D-Désolé… »

« Oh mais ne le sois pas. » Sourit Mukiguru en s'approchant de lui, puis il souffla très près de son oreille :

« Fu~. Tu veux vraiment les voir ? »

« J-Je ne suis pas sûr… » Dit le lapin se tortillant un peu plus chaque secondes.

« Kufufufu~. Et moi je suis sûr que tu les adorerais, c'est très doux… »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être. »

« Bien, pour ton bon plaisir je te les montrerais, suis moi. » Dit-il en prenant le bras du rongeur.

« Hey ! Où tu veux l'emmener toi ? » S'exclama le chien de garde.

« Cela parait évident. Dans un endroit où il y aura moins de monde. »

« ET POURQUOI CA ? » Demanda un Gokinu méfiant.

« Je ne vais pas montrer ça à tout le monde voyons, je suis timide vous savez ? » Dit Mukiguru d'un sourire tout sauf timide.

« T'es pas crédible ! » Clama la bête d'argent.

« Kufufu… Et pourtant. » Répliqua l'arrogant.

Dans un étrange pof suivit d'un écran de fumé, le dernier à avoir parlé et le lapin qu'il tenait disparurent.

_~**Pof**~_

_*!*_

« Mince ! Mais où ils sont passés ? » S'exclama Gokinu après avoir toussé la fumée restante.

« Hahaha. Il est doué comme magicien dis donc. »

« C'est pas le moment de rire crétin de Yamaminu ! »

De son coté, Tsusagi atterrit avec son ravisseur par les airs, près d'un fleuve on ne sait où, il avait eu les yeux fermés tout le long du trajet, pétrifié par la peur du vide.

« O-Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda le lapin.

? ^-y-^ ?  
? ( /( o'.`o )\ ) ?  
' (")_(") '

« Là où personne ne nous dérangera. » Sourit lascivement l'interrogé.

« Alors, tu voulais voir ce que je cachais non ? »

« Euh… Oui. » Dit Tsusagi, dont la curiosité, à ce même moment, l'emporta légèrement son instinct.

« Regarde bien. »

Des oreilles félines ainsi qu'une queue apparurent sur la créature, le tout étant assorti à sa chevelure bleue nuit.

« Wa… Comment tu fais ça ? » Demanda l'impressionné, tâtant une des nouvelles apparitions et rougissant d'excitation face à un tour si impressionnant.

^-y-^  
( /(wow)\ )  
' (")_(") '

_Wa…_

«Kufufufu… Je suis doué pour tromper l'œil et je ne dévoile pas mes secrets si facilement… »

« Dommage… » Dit l'adolescent visiblement déçus.

« Mais si tu veux, je peux te le dire… » Ajouta le dit-trompe l'œil dévoilant ses canines.

« Ah oui ? Oh tes dents aussi sont plus pointues ! » S'excita le lapin, comme ayant droit à un tour de passe-passe supplémentaire.

« Fu~ Oui… C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant.» Marmonna presque le sphinx.

« Hé ? »

« Rien… Une référence. »

« Ah… Alors… Tu me le dis ? » Dit le garçon, qui, ne déchiffrant pas, balaya la dernière conversation.

« Pour saisir… Kufufufu~. Il faudra d'abord que tu l'essayes. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ma deuxième carotte. »

« Q-QUOI ? Je ne comprends pas… Deuxième… ? Non… Ce n'est pas… »

^-y-^  
... ( /(l**O** . **O**)\ ) Z  
' (")_(") '

_…?_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'oublierais pas l'autre… Découvrons ensemble si son gout s'est amélioré. » Susurra Mukiguru les yeux brillants de malice.

« Hé ? Hein ? Mais comment tu... Nooooooon ! »

**FIN**

* * *

_MUWAHAHAHAHA_

Désolée, j'ai pas pu me retenir…X)

J'suis un monstre... ((8(**T**x**T**)8))

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon petit moment, toujours les mêmes attentes...^^

Vous aimeriez savoir qui sera le prochain ?

…

Bah j'vous l'dirais pas ! Na ! =p

En tout cas, j'en ai pas encore finis avec le pauvre Tsusagi…

_**Et les autres non plus on dirait… XD**_

Merci Natsumi ! C'est bon de savoir qu'on n'est pas seule =p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant alors ^_~

Oh MaliciaRoxasSasuke, je te remercie esprit pervers de ma fratrie… LOL

Splashboum ! C'est de ta faute ! Encore XD_**Se comprend et si tu as finis de lire tu comprendras probablement**_ Héhéhé… Gokinu is Gokinuesque~

Fuyu Potter-Malfoy, je crois que je t'ai déjà tout dis ^^ En tout cas merci encore et comme promis le chapitre est là =)

Reboyama... Tu le sais déjà… XD T'auras la chanson X) **Ranh et un enregistrement un~** et puis d'abord c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! =p _**Sort**_


	6. Usagi and Kitsune

Hey les gens ! Et oui c'est moi. J'vous ai pas trop manqué?~ =p_**Ouais une semaine c'est pas la death pour vous hein… Mais quand même !**_

Je vais faire la mitraillette bientôt ! J'ai plein d'idées pas nettes! XD Euh… Je veux dire que j'ai pas mal de trucs en stock… _**Siffle**_

Bon je commence doucement parce que j'ai encore quelques exams, donc du taf… Mais j'ai droit à un bout de mon samedi crédidiou ! XD (Dite moi si vous voyez des trucs plus que bizarre dans le chapitre, j'ai une migraine monstre T_T)

Have fun I hope~

PS Conseil : Manger des nems !

PS : Réponse encore en bas, j'ai déjà pris trop de place ^_~

* * *

Usagi and Kitsune

**...**

Évidement, à son réveille, Tsusagi demeura à coté d'un Mukiguru, dont on ne distinguait de nouveau que les ailes, le garçon lui lança donc déçu :

« Je ne vois toujours comment tu fais… »

« Kufufufu.~ Tu aurais dû être plus attentif mon petit lapin. » Se moqua la fripouille pleinement satisfaite.

« Mais… Tu m'avais dis que… » Commença le surnommé la larme à l'œil l'air néanmoins rancunier.

^ -y- ^  
( /(o='.`=o)\ )  
' (") _ (") '

« Que je te ferais gouter une autre carotte… ? Oui. »

« Non… Tu as… ! »

« Fu.~ Tu as encore faim mon adorable petit lapin ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, levant le menton de son interlocuteur tremblant.

« N-Non… »

« Je peux t'en redonner tu sais… Des carottes. » Sourit narquoisement le sphinx lui caressant la joue.

« Je… Je ne les aime pas tes carottes. » Dit tristement le garçon.

« Oh… Tu me rends triste tu sais. » Ajouta le prédateur d'un air faussement touché.

« … Je… N'y peux rien ! » Lança l'être hybride, prenant ses oreilles et se carapatant en vitesse.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait à travers les bois, un murmure à lui donner la chair de p… Lapin se fit entendre :

« Kufufufufufufu.~ Nous nous reverrons mignon petit lapin. »

Tsusagi, accélérant, pensa qu'il s'était encore bien fait embobiné par ses tours, il allait finir par vraiment détester les carottes si ça continuait.

^-y-^  
( /(è . é)\ )  
' ( )_( ) '

…

Tout en poursuivant sa route, en pleine réflexion,à quelque mètre de lui, il entrevit Hibaneko l'air ronchon, remarquant son soubresaut, qui indiquait clairement que le chat se savait observé, le brun changea discrètement de direction commençant à suivre un court d'eau.

!~~ !

Un peu fatigué, calmant son estomac, pour le moins actif, en buvant l'eau de la rivière qu'il longeait, il aperçut un renard blanc. Se cachant derechef, il remarqua que ce dernier mordait joyeusement dans des petites choses roses et blanches d'apparences bien molles. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, intrigué, le gamin se rapprocha afin savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que l'animal le remarquerait.

« Bonjour Lapi-chan !~ » Lança très plaisamment l'adolescent aux cheveux incolores.

« Bonjour… » Répondit Tsusagi, surpris de l'amabilité de la bête.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?~ » S'enquit le renard.

« Euh… Oui… Non… Je… »

« Procédons dans l'ordre, tu veux bien ? Comment te nommes-tu ?~ »

« Tsus… Tsusagi. »

« Enchanté Tsus-chan, je prénomme Byakitsune. »

« Byakitsune ? » Sourit le dubitatif.

« Oui. » Dit la créature ivoirine répondant elle-même d'un plus grand sourire.

« Et dis moi… Qu'est ce que tu manges ? » Demanda le rongeur quelque peu curieux.

« Des marshmallows ! » Entonna gaiement l'être bien amical.

« Je ne connais pas… C'est quoi ? »

« Des sucreries.~ »

« Des sucrequoi ? »

« Des aliments plein de sucre sans pour autant être des fruits, des bonbons ou encore des pâtisseries, c'est exceptionnellement sucré et tellement bon. » Chantonna l'interrogé.

« Aaah d'accord… J'aimerais voir tout ça…»

Cela laissa l'herbivore bien rêveur, plusieurs noms de mets lui semblaient inconnus…

/miam ^-y-^ miam\  
(_mmh_(m ( /(_**w**_'-`_**w**_)\ ) m)_mmh_)  
… * ' (")_(") '* …

« Et c'est bon ? » Reprit-il, après s'être secoué les puces.

« Très.~ » Répliqua Byakitsune, enfournant un énième marshmallow en bouche.

Le petit lapin le regarda bien pensif… Où poussait ce genre de choses ?

« Tu veux gouter? » Finit par lui proposer sa nouvelle connaissance.

« Euh… Si ça ne t'embête pas… J'aimerais bien ! » Dit le lapin enthousiaste.

« Tiens ! » Lui donna dans la main, un de chaque couleur, l'être bien souriant.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il en gouta donc un…

Que c'était booooon…

Puis… Deux.

Vraiment bon!

Zut… Il n'y avait plus.

« C'est vraiment très très bon… » Dit Tsusagi aux anges.

« Et oui je sais ! Je ne mange que ça, pas besoin de viande, que des sucreries.~ »

« Où tu as trouvé ces… Marchallow ? »

« Marshmallows. » Sourit sombrement l'être aux pics blanc.

« Oups… Pardon. Marshma...llows. »

« Voilà qui est mieux !~ Ils se trouvent dans une fête foraine permanente du coin. »

« Une fête foraine… ? »

« Oui c'est une fête où les humains se retrouvent, il y a plusieurs spectacles et des sucreries à n'en pas voir le bout !~ »

« Mais alors… Tu parles l'humain ? »

« Oui.~ Et du coup pendant leurs rassemblement dans ces endroits où beaucoup se déguisent, ils ne voient pas que je suis un hybride~. »

« Ooooh… » S'extasia l'impressionnable à la fois envieux.

^-y-^  
( /(wow)\ )  
' (")_(") '

« Mais je mange aussi des fruits tu sais… C'est bien sucré ça aussi.~ » Reprit le renard.

« Comme quoi ? Moi j'aime bien les pommes.»

« Oui, les pommes d'amour bien sucrée… »

« Pomme d'amour ? »

«… Ou encore les pèches bien mûres. » Lança le renard d'un sourire des plus magnanimes.

« Ah… Je vois. C'est bon ça aussi… Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un chemin à retrouver. Merci encore. » L'instinct du garçon aux oreilles de lapin lui disait qu'il était grand temps de partir, son partenaire de conversation son montrait vraiment agréable, mais…

…

Il entama donc son pas, un peu trop pressé, pour tomber 2 mètres plus loin, les pattes les premières, par la faute d'une malheureuse mauvaise herbe.

^-y-^  
… ( /(' |l| )\ ) …  
' (,,)_(,,) '

Après être tombé de cette manière, il se sentait bien ridicule, n'osant faire un geste qui ne le ridiculiserait que davantage.

« Tsus-chan, tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?~ »

« N-Non… Ça va. »

Il avait honte mais n'osait pas se retourner de peur de voir l'expression de son interlocuteur dont la voix semblait plus amusée qu'inquiète.

« En parlant de pèche… Quelle jolie pèche que voici.~ »

« Quelle pèche ? Je n'en ai pas sur moi. » Stata le lapin quelque peu désorienté, quelque chose se préparait derrière son d… Dos ?

« Celle que tu caches là-dessous. » Fredonna la bête blanche d'un air lascif, que ne pouvait malencontreusement pas voir ce dernier.

« Mais, je ne cache rien… » Répondit le brun commençant à ramper discrètement.

^-y-^  
( /(`|l| )\ )  
(.( ' (,,)_(,,) ' ).)

_Rien du tout…_

« Effectivement~… Tu la fait parader en ce moment même, Tsus-chan. ~»

« Je ne suis pas sûr de… » Commença le dénommé en se retournant lentement.

,.^-.-y  
(,( ( / ) **O.**) ),)  
(',)_(,,)

« Oh ? Bien, je vais me servir alors.~~ » Conclut le renard alors qu'il lui attrapait déjà les chevilles.

« Pardon ? » Plaça le confus.

…

« Itadakimasu. ~»

« YAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_**FIN**_

* * *

Punaise que je me marre XD Ça craint non ?

Pourtant en tapant au début je me disais « Pauvre lapinou… »... _Trololulalilol _quoi… oO

Hey… Vous trouvez pas qu'il était cool mon lapin tombé par terre de dos, non ? =p_**balèze hein ?**_

Et le rampant fuyant hein ? XD_** La fille qui s'éclate avec son clavier… LOL**_

**Réponses : ** Merci Natsumi, ça me fait plaisir alors ! ^^ Et nan tu ne parles pas trop, fin tu me bats pas encore et moi franchement… Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire =3

_**Pars voir l'image**_

J'adore ! X3 C'est trop ça ! C'est mignon ! Aaaah… Pauvre lui va, on aime trop le malmener on dirait~ Voilà à quoi ressemble Tsusagi donc… XD Fin c'est Tsuna avec une queue et des oreilles de lapin en gros… Mais tellement bien fait alala… Merci pour l'image =)

Splashounette... On en a déjà parlé... S'ta faute, s'tout XD Merci encore ma vielle **Hugs puissance 3**

Bon bah voilà chers lecteurs -ne sait-on jamais hein-, à toute sur une autre fic et à la suite sur celle là j'espère ^_~

PS 2 : Je suis toujours contente d'avoir vos opinions (même les critiques hein, fin oui. X) )

PS 3 : Je l'ai déjà dis mais... Vive le feeling =p


End file.
